A Meeting of Epic Proportions
by artemis-sunset
Summary: What would happen if we stuck Twilight and Harry Potter together? A CRACK fic of epic proportions!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter/ Twilight**

**Just to put this out there, so no one leaves annoyed reviews and crap, this is a ****CRACK**** fic, this is something me and Razzmatazz Girl came up with in theatre, so if you don't like don't read. Thank you! **

**BTW: this is dedicated to Konnie, Alysha, and Madison, for all the crazy weird fanfics and weird conversations we have in theatre when we're supposed to be rehearsing, luv u guys! **

_Twilight Universe: _

Young Renessmee Cullen scurries out to the mailbox, looking inside only to see a neat white envelope. She looks at the package, seeing that it's handwritten,

_Cullen_

Was all that was written, she runs inside, "Mama, this was in the mailbox." Nessie hands the letter to Bella, who opens it.

Dear Cullen Clan,

You have been invited to a special event of epic proportions, please come to the enclosed address on October 31, 2011 at 6pm.

Thank you.

The Cullen's deliberated amongst themselves about what the event might be and who could have sent the letter, but they decided to go the meeting, little did they know what kind of craziness they would be getting themselves into.

_Harry Potter Universe: _

Harry, Hermione, Ron and the gang are in the Three Broom Sticks, drinking butter beer and having fun. Suddenly an owl sits on the windowsill beside their booth. Harry takes the letter from the owl, looking at the address,

_Mr. Potter and friends_

They all looked at each other, as Harry began to open the letter,

Dear Mr. Potter and friends,

We are pleased to announce that you have been invited to a very special event of epic proportions, please come to the address enclosed, on October 31, 2011 at 6pm.

Thank you.

**October 31****st**

All the Cullens including Jacob walked into the room, there were chairs, tables, food and drinks laid out over the tables. It looked there was about to be a meeting.

At the same time the Harry Potter cast including Voldemort and Snape walked into the room, eyeing the Twilight cast. They stayed on separate sides of the room, not daring to look at one another. Both sides wondering, what was the other side doing here? They were from totally different universes of fiction.

Edward looking over at the Harry Potter side, spotting someone, immediately ducked his head, and averting his eyes. "Edward what's wrong?" Bella asked,

"N-nothing, love." Edward said, peaking through his fingers, Voldemort immediately noticing Edward's strange behavior. Turns his head to the side, trying to get a better look at him.

Alice hating the tension in the room, walks over to the other side and sits next to Luna Lovegood, "Hi, I'm Alice,"

"Hello, I'm Luna, I like your bracelet, did you make it yourself?" Luna and Alice immediately went into a conversation about different jewelries and their symbolisms. As time went on, the two sides soon were mingling as one. Emmett and Ron were talking about sports, Bella and Hermione were talking about books. Rosalie and Lavender Brown were just sitting staring off not talking.

Draco and Jasper were sitting awkwardly in the corners of the rooms and Voldemort was still staring at Edward who was trying everything to hide. Voldemort soon walks over to Edward and sits down, "Have we met?" He asks,

Edward trying to get away as fast as possible, "Uh, no I-I don't think so."

"I swear, I've seen you somewhere before." Voldemort muses,

"I was never in the Tri-wizard Tournament, if that's what you're thinking." Edward said, looking off in the distance. Voldemort sat at stared intently at Edward,

"Oh my God! Cedric!" Voldemort yelled, catching everyone's attention. "Cedric!" All the Harry Potter characters asked.

"Um..my lord, you killed Cedric Digory in the maze." Snape said, "I know that Snape, but I am sure this is Cedric, but his hair was shorter, and he wasn't as pale, but I'm sure he's Cedric."

Edward just gave up, "Yea, I'm Cedric."

"See! So Cedric how've you been? How's life?" Voldemort asked, sitting down on the chair, intently listening like an old lady gossiping.

"Umm…well I'm married, I've got a daughter now." Edward mused.

"Aww, hey I'm sorry 'bout what happened in the maze. I was aiming for Harry, but you know how things are. So how did you get here? I mean you're what- a pixie?"

"Uhm…well I'm a vampire."

"Ah, yes, and how did you come about being a vampire? Cause you know, Potter over there is hunting down my horcruxes, trying to destroy me, you know how it is."

"Umm..no I don't, and the process is a pretty complicated one, so yea." A bell sounded signaling the end of the meeting.

"Well, Edward/Cedric, it was great to see you, again sorry about the whole killing thing." As everyone walks out, Edward rushes over to Bella. "What was that all about baby?" Bella asked,

"It's a long story, remind me to tell you about it one day."

**So yea, that was me and Razzmatazz Girl's crack Twilight/Harry Potter fic, so hope you enjoyed it **

**Reminder: please don't bash, if you don't like don't read it's that simple! Thank you, but if you do like please review :D**


End file.
